I only came to dance
by Naschmietz
Summary: Ich bin gerade dabei es zu schreiben.. Ich lass mich selbst von mir überraschen.. Vielleicht geht es ja um Liebe und den Fakt: I only came to dance.


„Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Ein schriller Schrei weckte Jylie, so dass sie abrupt in ihrem Bett saß.

„Oh, Sam! Lass das!", murmelte sie und stand auf. Sie ging in Richtung des Käfigs, in dem eine schwarze Eule saß.

„Immer dasselbe mit dir." Dann öffnete sie den Käfig und ließ Sam auf ihrem Arm setzen.

„Dann flieg mal mit dir Gassi du Held und ich schlaf weiter – es ist nämlich grade erst 3 Uhr früh!"

„Di-didi-Di-didi"

Jylie öffnete ein Auge. „Hm. Mist, es ist ja wirklich hell."

Von unten rief es schon: „Jylie! Komm runter essen. Wir müssen rechtzeitig bei King's Cross sein."

Jylie ging duschen, zog sich an und machte sie soweit fertig, dass sie der Meinung war, kein Mensch würde mehr an ihr erblinden. „Blöden Dinger", murmelte sie, als sie versuchte ihre Haare zu kämmen und irgendwie herzurichten: „Ach, egal".

Unten am Tisch angekommen, aß sie nur eine Schüssel Cornflakes und trank einen Kakao. Sie verabscheute Kaffee und verstand niemanden, der dieses bittere Zeug sich freiwillig einführte.

„Hey, hey hier drüben!" „Nein, das andere drüben"

Sie waren am Gleis 9 ¾ angekommen. Überall schrien Kinder nach ihren Freunden, Mütter weinten, weil sie die Kleinen gehen lassen mussten und andere stritten sich, ob sie diesmal am Fenster sitzen durften. ‚Verrückte Welt', dachte sich Jylie und versuchte mit ihrem Gepäck durch die Menschen Massen zu kommen. Auf der Suche nach zwei bestimmten Personen, die sie die ganzen Ferien nicht gesehen hat. Auf der Suche nach… PENG! … schon hatte Jylie irgendwas Hartes gegen den Kopf bekommen und wurde von irgendwen angesprungen.

„Hallo Kleine, wie geht's so?"

„Hast du uns vermisst?", lachte eine zweite Stimme. Sie wusste genau wem sie zu zuordnen war.

„Fred! George! Ihr seid doch arg. Würde der Herr mich bitte loslassen!", zischte sie. Prompt lies Fred sie los: „Die gleiche Wildkatze wie immer! Schön dass du dich nicht verändert hast.", lächelte Fred ihr entgegen.

„Es ist auch schön euch wieder zu sehen", sagte Jylie nun und umarmte die Zwillinge: „Wollen, wir uns nun ein Abteil suchen?"

Die drei 17jährigen suchten den ganzen Zug ab, bis sie endlich auf ein leeres Abteil stießen. „Puh, ich weiß, wieso es leer war.", stellte Jylie angeekelt fest: „Es stinkt hier drin ja gewaltig."

„Tschuldigung, ich hatte keine Lust mich zu waschen!", lachte George und ließ sich auf den Platz am Fenster fallen.

„Spinner!", murmelte Jylie und setzte sich gegenüber von George. Fred überlegte erst lange hin und her, bevor er sich entschied neben seinem Bruder Platz zu nehmen.

Die Zugfahrt lief harmonisch ab. Fred und George alberten die ganze Zeit herum, zeigten Jylie ihre neusten Kreationen im Thema Scherzartikel und erzählten ihr, was dem Sommer über passiert war. Irgendwann dabei schlief sie ein und wachte von Georges gestupse auf.

„Hey, was soll das denn?"

„Wir sind gleich da Dummerchen. Du solltest dich vielleicht fertig machen!"

„Was? Ähm…ohja!", fiel ihr wieder ein und sie machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Klo.

„Man möchte meinen, sie sei noch nie hier gewesen.", lächelte George.

„Naja, irgendwie hat sie sich ja auch verändert, oder?", entgegnete im Fred.

„Wie meinst du das? Merkst du langsam, dass sie Brüste hat oder was?", grinste George.

„Pah Idiot, das ist mir ja noch nie aufgefallen". Fred stand auf und packte sein Gepäck. Sein Zwilling tat es ihm gleich und auch Jylie, die nun wieder da war schnappte sich ihre Sachen und drängte sich mit den andren auf die Gänge des Abteils.

‚Jedes Jahr das Gleiche, als könnte keiner sich denken, dass er so oder so eine Kutsche abbekommt. ', dachte sich Jylie. Sie verstand absolut nicht, wieso die Leute sich auf den Gängen hin und her schupsten und nicht einfach warteten. Als würde der Zug mit ihnen zurück fahren. Sowas absurdes. Aber wahrscheinlich würde sie einige Dinge von Menschen nie verstehen.

Wahrscheinlich war das auch der Grund, warum nicht wirklich jeder sie mochte. Zu mindestens nicht von Anfang an. Sie war sehr schüchtern und hatte nur bei den Zwillingen Glück, dass die beiden damals in der ersten Klasse sie angesprochen haben. Sie getraute sich das nicht. Sie hatte zu viel Angst vor Zurückweisung und vor allem davor, was die Leute über sie dachten.

Dennoch genau dadurch, fanden sie viele arrogant. Wie oft wurde Schüchternheit mit Arroganz verwechselt. Aber Menschen denken so. Wer denkt schon an das weniger Schlimme? Wer denkt daran, dass alles lieber und netter war, als es anscheinend schien? Niemand? Nicht mal sie.

Jylie beobachte Fred und George. Ja die beiden, sie gingen kaum ohne Vorurteile durchs Leben. Machten sich aus allen eine riesige Party und quatschten jeden an, den sie wollten. Sie hatte Glück. Sie waren ihre besten Freunde. Sie hatte zwar noch ein paar andere Freunde, die sie zum Glück auch mochten. Weil sie Geduld gezeigt hatten und feststellten, dass wenn man ihr genug Vertrauen entgegenbringt, sie einer der verlässlichsten und treuen Menschen der Welt war.

Der Zug hielt und alles lief ab, wie auch in den anderen 7 Jahren. Drängen und Quetschen und dann eine Kutsche finden, die sie hoch zum Schloss fuhr. McGonnagels Rede, das Einteilen der Erstklässler in die Häuser und das Festessen.

„Du isst wie Ron, George. Liegt das bei euch in der Familie?", fragte Jylie frech und hatte prompt ein Hühnchenbein auf der Hose liegen, die sie von George geworfen bekam.

„Hey, du bist soooo ein Idiot!"

„Wieso sagen das heute alle zu mir?", fragte George.

„Mhm", antwortet ihm nun Fred: „Vielleicht, weil es einfach stimmt, Brüderchen. Er zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Pff"

Die ersten paar Wochen in der Schule vergingen, wie sie schon immer vergangen sind. Fred und George hatte an die 100 Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt bekommen und auch sie musste 3-mal mit ihnen zusammen die Zimmer ohne Zauberei putzen. Sie war nicht der Fan davon Ärger zu bekommen. Eigentlich hielt sie viel von Anstand und Benehmen, aber ihre besten Freunde machten es ihr nicht leicht. – Tja, Gegensätze ziehen sich an.

Nun saßen die drei wieder in der Großen Halle und aßen Lasagne, als Dumbledore sich erhob.

„Meine Lieben, ich habe euch eine Ankündigung zu machen! Wie ihr wisst steht bald Weihnachten vor der Tür und um unsren Schülern das Leben zu bespaßen habe ich mir überlegt einen Weihnachtsball zu veranstalten. – Es ist Damenwahl." grinste der Professor amüsiert und setzte sich unter dem lauten Getuschel der Schüler.

„Na klasse, dann muss ich mir ja auch noch ein Kleid kaufen.", jammerte Jylie. Sie liebte solche Bälle, sie liebte elegante Abendmode, auch wenn sie vielleicht nicht perfekt darin aussah. Aber, dass irgendein Junge sie fragen wird, daran hatte sie Zweifel.

Nicht, dass sie furchtbar hässlich war und noch nie einen Freund hatte. Persönlich fand sie ihr Gesicht sehr hübsch, nur ließ ihre Figur zu wünschen übrig. Sie war zwar nicht ultra dick, aber schlank nun auch wieder nicht. Ein Mangel in der heute so Size Zero geprägten Zeit, auch bei den Zauberern und Hexen.

„Ich glaub, ich frag dann einfach gleich Angelina, ob sie mit mir hingehen will. Dann hab ich wenigstens meine Ruhe vor anderen hysterischen Weibern.", sagte George zu Fred und bekam ein bösen Blick von Jylie hab: „Ich rede nicht von dir.", meinte er beschwichtigten: „ So gesehen, bist du für mich kein Mädchen, also, sondern meine beste Freundin halt, mit der man halt sowas nicht macht…"

„Sowas! Na danke, ich bin kein Mädchen, vielen Dank – IDIOT", zischte Jylie und erhob sich um die Große Halle zu verlassen.

„Sehr taktvoll, lieber Herr Bruder…", sagte Fred.

„Ja, was? Du denkst doch genauso. Das Thema hatten wir schon. Kein Sex oder ähnlichen unter besten Freunden."

„Nur, wenn man mit jemanden auf den Ball geht, heißt das nicht, man will auch mit der Person im Bett tanzen. Sie hat schon Recht ein kleiner Idiot bist du schon.", grinste Fred.

‚Kein Mädchen, pfff'

Jylie war im Kerker angekommen, gleich hatte sie Zaubertränke und sowieso schon schlechte Laune. Hoffentlich ließ Snape sie in Frieden. Es war nicht selten, dass sie bei ihm einen abfälligen Kommentar abließ. Wie sehr sie unfaire Menschen verabscheute.

„Alles in Ordnung? George hatte das nicht so gemeint, Jyl." Fred setzte sich neben sie und legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm.

„Ach nein? Wie denn dann? Was anderes konnte man ja nicht rein interpretieren.", zischte sie dem älteren Zwilling zu.

„Ach nun komm, man möchte meinen du seist eifersüchtig."

„Bitte? Tzz, so ein Unfug aber auch. Entschuldigung, dass ich mich aufrege, dass man mir gesagt hat ich sei kein Mädchen und dass ich keine Freudensprünge deswegen mache!"

„Wenn du willst geh ich mit dir zum Ball?", fragte Fred schüchtern.

„Nein, danke. Mitleid brauch ich auch nicht.", sagte sie und blieb still. Gerade kam Snape in das Zimmer und so bemerkte sie nicht den traurigen Blick, den ihr jemand zuwarf.

„Wollen sie nicht lieber auf ihren Trank achten Miss Caspers?", schnarrte Snape als er Fred und Jylie dabei erwischte, wie die beiden unter dem Tisch Karten spielten.

„Nun Professor mein Trank ist schon längst fertig.", antwortete sie und setzte sich gerade hin. Snape beugte sich über ihren Trank, um ihn zu begutachten während sie an einer Haarsträhne von ihr herumspielte. Sie wusste, dass er gut war, er war immer gut, deswegen war Snape wahrscheinlich auch so schlecht drauf. „Ein Ausgezeichnet Miss Caspers. Sie hätten ein O bekommen können, dennoch sollten sie dafür mehr Disziplin zeigen.", murrte Snape ihr direkt ins Gesicht, so dass sie jeder seiner nichtvorhandenen Sommersprossen hätte zählen können. Gerade wollte sie etwas darauf antworten als Freds Hand sie am Bein berührte, um ihr damit zu sagen, dass sie lieber den Mund halten soll. Sie schaute Fred schnell an und nickte leicht. Kurz darauf war zum Glück die Stunde zuende.

„Ich fass es nicht. Seit ihr ihm damals diesen Liebestrank verabreicht habt und der mir tagelang Blumen geschickt hat ist er noch unausstehlicher geworden. Er denkt bestimmt ich war das und steh heimlich auf ihn.", ärgerte sich Jylie nachdem sie den Zaubtertränkeraum in Richtung der Gärten verlassen hatten.

„Ach komm schon Jyl. Irgendwann wird er es vergessen haben und dann bist du wieder die beste Schülerin in den Zaubertränken.", beschwichtigte George und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Fred tat es ihm gleich und somit machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.


End file.
